Freedom Isn't Free
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: Nero Hishiro has always been a rebel, so much that Sector Security is forced to sentence him to life in the slums of Satellite where he meets Yusei Fudo and together plan to escape back to New Domino City so Yusei may confront an old friend who has betrayed him in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hello there, my name is Nero Hishiro, and I am from New Domino City. New Domino City is an intended utopia, though it was far from one. It is divided into two sections, connected only by a single pipeline. One section is just called New Domino City. Yeah, I know, creative. It is where all of the rich, upper class people live. Then there's the Satellite. Now that place is the slums and where all of the lower class individuals call home. Despite living in New Domino City, I lacked the haughty, I'm-better-than-you attitude that the others have. I replaced that with pure rebellion. Well, I guess I need to show you an example of my awesome rebellious nature.

I was running; running for my life, with a Sector Security officer on my tail. Instead of the usual black and white Duel Runners they rode on, his Duel Runner had been spray painted hot pink by none other than me.

"You're gonna get it now, Hishiro!" the Sector Security officers called out.

"Not on your life, piglet!" I called out in response, turning down an alleyway.

The Sector Security officer blocked the entrance to the dead end alleyway and shone his Duel Runner's headlights into the darkness.

Suddenly a pair of headlights shone back at him and a engine roared to life. I sped toward the Sector Security officer and jumped over him on my Duel Runner, Omega. Omega was a black and red Duel Runner meant solely for speed.

I landed on the street and sped off away from Sector Security. He was quick to follow in pursuit and just my luck; he decided to force me into a Turbo Duel.

"Aw, how sweet!" I called out.

I put my Deck into its holder on my Duel Runner's dashboard/duel disk.

Duel Mode Activated

Me: 4,000 LP

Sector Security: 4,000 LP

Me: 1 SPC

SS: 1 SPC

"Pigs go first!" I called out.

"I summon Stygian Street Patrol!" the Sector Security officer called out.

A fiend riding a motorcycle appeared beside the Sector Security officer.

Stygian Street Patrol

LV: 4

Type: Fiend

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard x 100. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand.

"I end my turn by placing two cards facedown!" the Sector Security officer called out.

"Alright, my turn!" I called out.

Me: 2 SPC

SS: 2 SPC

I drew a card from my Deck and smirked.

"I summon Tau Bull!" I called out.

A large bull with the Greek letter Tau imbedded on both sides of it appeared running next to me.

Tau Bull

LV: 4

Type: Beast

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

Effect: Whenever Tau Bull attacks, it gains ATK equal to the number of cards in your hand times 100 until the end of your turn.

"Now, Tau Bull, attack Stygian Street Patrol!" I called out.

"You're going to destroy both our Monsters!" the Sector Security officer shouted in response.

"Not exactly!" I responded.

Tau Bull's Attack then increased by 500, and my Monster charged through the Sector Security's Monster, breaking it into pixels that faded away.

"I now set three cards facedown and end my turn," I said.

Me: 4,000

SS: 3,500

Me: 3 SPC

SS: 3 SPC

"Alright, first, I activate Stygian Street Patrol's Effect from the Graveyard, allowing me to Special Summon one Fiend-type Monster with 2000 or less Attack from my hand, so I summon Stygian Sherriff!" the Sector Security officer called out.

A fiendish-looking monster appeared from the ground in front of Sector Security and grinned madly.

Stygian Sherriff

LV: 5

Type: Fiend

ATT: Dark

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1200

Effect: Discard one card from your hand and your opponent must take the top three cards of his or her Deck and put them in their Graveyard.

"I now discard two cards from my hand, so now you have to put six cards from your Deck to your Graveyard!" Sector Security called out to me.

I shrugged it off and put six cards from my Deck into the Graveyard.

"I now Summon Stygian Security!" Sector Security called out.

A goofy looking winged fiend appeared next to the officer and I grimaced at the Tuner Monster.

Stygian Security

LV: 1

Type: Fiend

ATT: Dark

ATK: 100

DEF: 600

Effect: Tuner. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Deck.

"I now Tune my Stygian Security with my Stygian Sherriff to Synchro Summon Stygian Warlord!" the officer called out.

Stygian Security turned into a single green energy ring and went over Stygian Sherriff, turning it into five balls of energy. A massive fiend wielding dual blades appeared in front of the officer.

Stygian Warlord

LV: 6

Type: Fiend

ATT: Dark

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1800

"Attack!" the officer called out.

"I activate Rho Shield!" I responded.

A shield with the Greek letter Rho on it appeared between Tau Bull and Stygian Warlord as the Fiend-type Monster swung both blades at my Monster, blocking the Attack.

"It protects my Monster from being destroyed, but I still take the damage," I explained.

Me: 3,200 LP

SS: 3,500 LP

Me: 4 SPC

SS: 4 SPC

I drew my next card and sighed in relief.

"It's been fun, piggy, but this is the end of you," I said.

I placed my Monster down.

"I summon Alpha Synchron!" I called out.

An armored knight with the Greek letter Alpha glowing on his breastplate appeared next to Tau Bull.

Alpha Synchron

LV: 3

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1100

Effect: Tuner

"I now Tune Alpha Synchron with Tau Bull to Synchro Summon Alpha Knight!" I called out.

Alpha Synchron turned into a trio of green energy rings that went over Tau Bull, turning my Beast-type Monster into four balls of energy. An armored knight on horseback wielding a sword and shield and brandishing a glowing Alpha on its breastplate appeared in front of me.

Alpha Knight

LV: 7

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 2700

DEF: 1900

Effect: Whenever Alpha Knight attacks and destroys an opponents Monster, you may increase Alpha Knight's Attack by half of the destroyed Monster's Attack and attack again.

"I attack!" I called out.

Alpha Knight galloped toward Stygian Warlord and slashed the Fiend to pixels. Alpha Knight ran past the officer and its Attack went up by 1200 for a whopping total of 3900 Attack.

"Now attack again!" I called out.

Alpha Knight turned and galloped at the Sector Security officer from behind, slashing him across the back with its sword, and depleting the rest of his Life Points.

Smoke billowed out of the hot pink Duel Runner and its brakes screeched the Sector Security officer to a halt. Alpha Knight and my two other cards disappeared as I sped away.

Me: 3,300 LP

SS: 0 LP

Winner: Me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I rode into the garage of my friend Garret's house and closed it behind me. I grabbed my deck and walked into the house where I saw Garret sitting on his couch watching TV.

"What's on, Garret?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"The same crap as always," Garret responded.

"I figured as much; why do you think I go out and make my own entertainment?" I asked.

"By annoying Sector Security?" Garret questioned.

"Yeah, I get a serious kick out of hearing those pigs squeal," I said, chuckling.

Garret ran his hands through his gelled-back brown hair and just smirked at me. I narrowed my dark blue eyes at my friend and noticed he was starting to get a bit nervous.

"So… what have you been up to today, Garret?" I asked.

"Oh… nothing," he responded.

"Are you sure?" I asked, getting to my feet.

Garret watched me as I walked over to the house phone.

"What will I see if I go through the call history on the phone, Garret?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he responded, getting to his feet as well.

"Liar, you called Sector Security and they're probably surrounding the house so I can't escape," I said.

Garret looked at me and then nodded, defeated.

"If you tell them where I put my Deck, I will slit your throat," I said, putting my deck in my pants.

Sector Security then came pouring into the house and I held my hands up. They grabbed me and slammed me into a wall before cuffing my arms behind my back.

I glared at Garret as Sector Security led me out of the house through the garage. They were impounding my Duel Runner as well.

"Damn it, Garret…," I muttered under my breath as I was thrown into the back of a Sector Security cruiser.

(Page Break)

The trial went by quick. I was found guilty and sentenced to the worst possible punishment ever. I was forced to live out the rest of my life on Satellite. Sector Security was nice enough to go back to Garret's and pack up all my clothes for me, so I guess I could count myself as being lucky. At least I wasn't going to the Facility.

I was sitting on a boat that was taking me from New Domino City to the small, insignificant island of trash known as the Satellite.

I was lucky in another aspect though. They never found my Deck to confiscate it. I told them I left it in my room somewhere back at Garret's, which he confirmed so I wouldn't have to slit his throat.

My Deck now was in my pocket, safe and sound.

The boat then docked on Satellite and I got to my feet. I had a rolling suitcase trailing me from behind and I walked off the boat. I flipped off the officers operating the boat as they pulled away and turned to the heap of garbage that was now my home.

"It smells here," I complained as I walked away from the docks.

I didn't even walk a block of the ruined, trash-filled streets before I was stopped by a trio of men.

"Hey new guy… saw you get dropped off… hand over ya bag and no one gets hurt," the one in the middle said, stroking his blue hair back.

"How about no?" I responded.

"How about we duel ya for it?" a man with spiked black hair suggested, stepping toward me.

"Don't got a Duel Disc," I responded.

"We got a spare, newbie," the blue-haired guy responded.

I just smirked.

"Alright, let me guess. I'll have to challenge you three at the same time and we all start at twelve thousand Life Points?" I asked.

"Yeah," the spiked blue hair guy responded.

"Well I'm bored, so I guess I can trash your trash Decks," I said, pulling my Deck out of my pocket.

The thugs threw me an old Duel Disc and I put my arm through the sleeve. I grimaced at the warm moistness of the sleeve.

"Gross," I muttered, putting my Deck into the slot on the Duel Disc.

It activated and the three thugs had their Duel Discs activate.

Duel Mode Activated

Me: 12,000 LP

Thug 1: 4,000 LP

Thug 2: 4,000 LP

Thug 3: 4,000 LP

"I'll go first," I said, drawing my five cards, "I summon Kappa Serpent in Attack Mode and set two cards facedown. Your turn."

A green serpent with a black Kappa design down its body appeared along with two facedown cards.

Kappa Serpent

LV: 3

Type: Reptile

ATT: Water

ATK: 1000

DEF: 500

Effect: When this Monster is attacked by an opponent's Monster, negate the Attack and take damage equal to your opponent's attacking Monster's Attack.

"My turn!" the blue-haired guy, or Thug 1, called out, drawing a card from his Deck.

"I summon Chainsaw Insect!" Thug 1 called out.

Chainsaw Insect

LV: 4

Type: Insect

ATT: Earth

ATK: 2400

DEF: 0

Effect: At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card.

"Attack!" Thug 1 shouted, pointing at me.

His monster looked an oversized ant with a pair of chainsaws for pincers. It charged forward and cut at Kappa Serpent, but my Monster wasn't destroyed.

"What gives?" Thug 1questioned.

"Kappa Serpent can't be destroyed by battle, but I still take the 2400 points of damage," I responded.

"Grr… I end," Thug 1 muttered.

Me: 9,600 LP

Thug 1: 4,000 LP

Thug 2: 4,000 LP

Thug 3: 4,000 LP

Nearby, a young man the same age as me with black and gold hair was walking and saw our duel.

"Three-on-one? That's not fair," he said to himself.

He walked over calmly.

"Need any help?" he asked me.

"Nah, I got these losers right where I want them," I responded, "I summon Beta Synchron!"

A knight with a glowing Beta on its breastplate appeared next to Kappa Serpent.

Beta Synchron

LV: 2

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 750

DEF: 400

Effect: Tuner

"A Tuner?" the spectator to my Duel questioned.

"Now I Tune Beta Synchron with Kappa Serpent to Synchro Summon Beta Lion!" I called out.

Beta Synchron turned into a pair of green energy rings that went over Kappa Serpent, turning it into a trio of energy balls. A massive lion with a black Beta letter on its forehead appeared in front of me.

Beta Lion

LV: 5

Type: Beast

ATT: Earth

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

Effect: When this Monster is Synchro Summoned, you may Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster from your Hand.

"It's not strong enough to take on my Monster!" Thug 1 called out.

"Not yet, but Beta Lion has an Effect that I love. I can now Special Summon one Tuner Monster from my Hand!" I called out.

I then summoned Alpha Synchron from my hand. The guy next to me smirked, knowing what my next move might be.

"Now I Tune Alpha Synchron with Beta Lion to Synchro Summon Alpha Beta Lion Knight!" I shouted.

Alpha Synchron turned into a trio of energy rings and went over Beta Lion, turning it into five balls of energy. A centaur-like Monster then appeared. It had the lower torso of a lion, but the upper torso of a man. Massive paws gripped a pair of swords and a male lion's head with a luscious mane roared at my three opponents.

Alpha Beta Lion Knight

LV: 8

Type: Beast Warrior

ATT: Earth

ATK: 3000

DEF: 1700

Effect: When Alpha Beta Lion Knight attacks and destroys an opponent's Monster, you may increase its Attack by half of the destroyed Monster's Attack until the end of your turn and attack two more times.

"Attack Chainsaw Insect!" I called out.

Alpha Beta Lion Knight charged forward, pinning Chainsaw Insect down with its massive paws before stabbing through it with its blades.

Thug 1: 2,400 LP

Alpha Beta Lion Knight's Attack then increased by 1200, making it now 4200.

"Attack the other two!" I called out.

My Monster slashed the other two thugs with its blades, depleting both of their Life Points to zero.

"I'm not done. Now I activate the Trap Card, Ultimate Sacrifice! By sacrificing a Monster on my side of the field, I can deal damage to a target opponent equal to that Monster's Attack!" I announced.

Alpha Beta Lion Knight blew apart into pixels, but the pixels took the same shape as it and charged at Thug 1, depleting his Life Points to zero as well.

The three thugs lay on the ground in front of me and I smirked.

"That was impressive," the spectator said to me.

"Thanks guy," I responded.

"The name's Yusei Fudo," he introduced himself.

"Nero Hishiro," I responded.

Me: 9,600

Thug 1: 0

Thug 2: 0

Thug 3: 0

Winner: Me


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what's your story?" Yusei asked me as we walked through the streets of Satellite.

I was still dragging my suitcase through the streets.

"Well you can probably guess that I'm not from Satellite," I assumed.

Yusei just nodded.

"I was born in New Domino City, my parents died when I was six," I went on.

"Sorry to hear that. My parents are dead too," Yusei responded.

"I lived with my friend Garret's family for the next twelve years. They always went overseas to America for business so it was usually just Garret and me. I was a bit of a… rebel, and I hated Sector Security, so I pranked them all the time. Guess I gained a reputation with them because Garret sold me out and I got arrested. My Duel Runner got impounded and I got sent here to live," I said.

"You're a Turbo Duelist?" Yusei asked me.

"Yeah, my Speed Spells; however, were in my Duel Runner when she got impounded," I said.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm also a Turbo Duelist," Yusei revealed.

"Cool, you got a Duel Runner?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I've been building her up for months now. I've been planning on making a break for New Domino City," Yusei revealed.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" I asked.

"An old friend of mine betrayed me; he took my best card and left for New Domino City," Yusei said.

"How did he do that?" I asked.

"The pipeline," Yusei answered.

"So you can use the pipeline to get out of here," I muttered.

"Yeah, but you have to be fast, or you'll be swept away with the rest of the shit," Yusei responded.

I smirked and followed Yusei down to an abandoned subway station where four others waited for him.

"Yusei!" the youngest of the four called out, running toward him.

She paused when she saw me. The girl was about eleven and had bushy red hair and brown eyes.

"Calm down Rally, this is Nero. He just got sentenced to Satellite for pranking Sector Security in New Domino City. I also just saw him take on all three of the Bug Brothers at once and beat them in a Duel," Yusei explained to the girl.

"Whoa…," Rally said, looking at me in amusement.

"Don't go fangirling over me," I told her.

"I'm a boy!" Rally protested.

"Don't go fanboying over me," I corrected myself.

The other three walked over. Nervin was a blue-haired bespectacled man, Blitz was a tough-looking man wearing a bandana, and Tank was a large heavyset man.

"Did you really knock Lenny and his cronies out?" Tank asked me.

"I guess," I responded.

"He dealt over twelve thousand points of damage in one move," Yusei explained.

"Damn, that's impressive," Blitz commented.

"You're welcome to stay with us, Nero," Yusei said to me.

"Thanks. At least some of ya here are decent," I said.

(Page Break)

I sat in the corner of their little hideout and watched them work on Yusei's Duel Runner.

"Hey, Nero, wanna duel!?" Rally called out to me.

"Not today!" I responded.

"Chicken… bock, bock, bock!" Rally teased.

"Alright, you asked for it," I said, getting to my feet and grabbing my piece of shit Duel Disc.

Duel Mode Activated

Me: 4,000

Rally: 4,000

"Age before beauty!" Rally called out.

I rolled my eyes as I drew my five cards. I smirked.

"I summon Delta Turtle in Defense Mode and set two cards facedown. End turn," I said.

Delta Turtle

LV: 4

Type: Reptile

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1200

DEF: 2000

Effect: When Delta Turtle is attacked, you may draw an extra card at the beginning of your next turn.

Delta Turtle looked like a giant tortoise with a Delta letter on its shell.

"Alright, first thing's first, I summon Green Gadget!" Rally called out.

Green Gadget

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1400

DEF: 600

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Red Gadget" from your Deck to your Hand.

Green Gadget looked like a robot with a giant green gear on its back.

"I use Green Gadget's Effect to bring Red Gadget to my Hand. I now activate Double Summon so I can summon Red Gadget to the field!" Rally called out.

Red Gadget

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1300

DEF: 1500

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your Hand.

A red robot with a giant red gear on its back appeared next to the green one.

"I now add Yellow Gadget to my hand thanks to Red Gadget and end my turn with a facedown," Rally said.

"A little boring, kid," I commented, drawing my next card.

Yusei turned his attention from his Duel Runner for a bit to watch our Duel.

"I summon Upsilon Noblewoman in Attack mode," I said.

Upsilon Noblewoman

LV: 3

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 1200

DEF: 650

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you may add 1 Tuner Monster from your Deck to your hand by paying 1000 Life Points.

Upsilon Noblewoman looked like a woman wearing a long dress with Upsilon letters on it.

"I use her Effect and pay a thousand Life Points to bring a Tuner Monster from my Deck to my Hand," I explained, pulling a Tuner from my Deck to my Hand.

Me: 3,000

Rally: 4,000

"I now activate Iota Sword and equip it to Upsilon Noblewoman," I said.

A blade with Iota on the hilt appeared in my Warrior's hands and my monster's Attack went up by 300.

"Now attack Red Gadget!" I called out.

Upsilon Noblewoman ran forward and slashed through Red Gadget.

Me: 3,000

Rally: 3,800

"I end my turn," I said.

Rally drew and smiled.

"First I activate another Double Summon and first summon Yellow Gadget!" Rally called out.

Yellow Gadget

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1200

DEF: 1200

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your Hand.

"I add a Green Gadget to my hand and then summon another Red Gadget!" Rally called out.

A yellow and red robot with gears on their backs appeared with the green one.

"I now activate my Trap Card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" Rally exclaimed.

A massive robot appeared behind Rally and the three other Monsters Rally controlled flew up and plugged themselves into the robot, activating it.

"Stronghold the Moving Fortress is also a Monster and since I control a Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget, and Green Gadget, Stronghold gains three thousand Attack Points!" Rally called out.

Stronghold the Moving Fortress

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2000

Effect: This card is still a Trap Card.

"Impressive," I admitted.

"Oh I'll impress you more. I switch Stronghold into Attack Position and attack Upsilon Noblewoman!" Rally called out.

"I don't think so, I activate Phi Mind Rend!" I called out.

A Phi letter appeared on Stronghold.

"With this card, I can switch the target you chose to another target I control, so Stronghold, attack Delta Turtle!" I called out.

Stronghold smashed my turtle into pixels.

"Now that Delta Turtle has been destroyed, I can draw an extra card on my next turn," I said.

"I end my turn," Rally announced.

I drew two cards and smiled.

"I summon Lambda Locust!" I called out.

A large locust with a Lambda pattern on its wings appeared in front of me.

Lambda Locust

LV: 2

Type: Insect

ATT: Wind

ATK: 750

DEF: 100

Effect: When Lambda Locust is Normal or Special Summoned, you may Normal Summon another Monster from your hand.

"I use Lambda Locust's effect to summon Alpha Synchron!" I called out.

"A Tuner!" Rally announced.

"I'm not done, I now activate Theta Cursed Ring and equip it to my Locust," I said.

A small ring with Theta embedded on it appeared on Lambda Locust's leg.

"This drains my Monster's Attack to zero and lowers its Level by one," I explained.

"Why would you do that?" Rally asked.

"So I can Synchro Summon of course," I responded.

Alpha Synchron turned into a trio of energy rings and went over both Upsilon Noblewoman and Lambda Locust, turning them into four balls of energy altogether.

"I Synchro Summon Alpha Knight!" I called out.

Alpha Knight appeared on his armored steed.

"Now I attack Green Gadget!" I called out.

Alpha Knight charged and cut down the Machine.

Me: 3,000

Rally: 2,500

"That also lowers your Stronghold's Attack to zero. Alpha Knight also gains half of Green Gadget's Attack and can attack again!" I revealed.

"Oh no…," Rally muttered as Alpha Knight gained more Attack, now at 3400.

"Attack Stronghold!" I called out.

Alpha Knight charged and slashed into the massive robot, destroying it and depleting Rally's Life Points to zero.

Me: 3,000

Rally: 0

Winner: Me

Rally dropped to his knees amongst his spread out cards and Yusei and I approached him.

"Don't feel bad, Rally, you did great," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"You still won," he muttered.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose, Rally, so long as you have fun and learn from your loss," Yusei explained.

Rally looked up at Yusei and nodded.

"How's the Duel Runner going?" I asked Yusei.

"I need a computer chip and she'll be complete, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to get it here," Yusei responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I spent the next week helping Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, and Yusei sift through the garbage for hopes of a computer chip. Of course, we didn't find one. On the eighth day, we stopped searching by noon because it was so hot with the sun beating us down.

"When is the deadline?" I asked Yusei, drinking some bottled water.

"Tomorrow night," he said.

"Damn," I responded.

"It's so hot," Tank complained nearby, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah and it's not going to cool down anytime soon," Yusei said.

"How about we duel to pass the time?" I suggested.

Yusei gave me a look.

"Not a bad idea, Nero, I accept your challenge," Yusei said.

Duel Mode Activated

Me: 4,000

Yusei: 4,000

"I'll go first," I said as I drew my five cards.

I watched Yusei watching me. We were both trying to figure each other's dueling strategies out. He's seen me duel twice, but I haven't seen him duel at all.

"I summon Omicron Android in Attack Mode," I said.

Omicron Android

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1500

Effect: When this Monster attacks, you may increase its Attack by 300 points until the end of the turn.

"I end my turn by setting two cards facedown," I said.

Yusei drew his next card and looked at me emotionlessly.

"I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode and equip Fighting Spirit to it," Yusei said.

Speed Warrior

LV: 2

Type: Warrior

ATT: Wind

ATK: 900

DEF: 400

Effect: During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summoned this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

"Fighting Spirit increases the Attack of Speed Warrior by 300 for each creature you control. Now, Speed Warrior, attack Omicron Android!" Yusei called out.

"But Speed Warrior is still much weaker than my Android?" I questioned.

Speed Warrior jumped up and kicked through my Omicron Android, destroying it.

Me: 3,700

Yusei: 4,000

"When Speed Warrior attacks on the turn its summoned, I can double its original Attack for the turn," Yusei explained.

"Smart," I responded.

"Now I end my turn with a facedown," Yusei said.

I nodded and drew.

"I summon Lambda Locust in Attack Mode," I said.

I noticed Yusei shutter and I smirked.

"Afraid of bugs, Yusei?" I asked.

"Shut up and make your move," Yusei responded, unnerved.

"I now activate Lambda's effect so I can summon another monster. Tau Bull, come on out!" I called out.

My Beast monster came out.

"Tau Bull, attack Speed Warrior! My Bull also gains Attack equal to the number of cards in my Hand times a hundred!" I called out.

Tau Bull charged toward Speed Warrior.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called out.

A metal scarecrow popped up and took the attack completely.

"That negates your attack," Yusei explained.

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow then went back into the ground.

"And it returns to its facedown position instead of going to the Graveyard," Yusei added.

"I end my turn," I growled.

"Alright, I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei announced.

Junk Synchron

LV: 3

Type: Warrior

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1300

DEF: 500

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.

"Now I Tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

Junk Synchron turned into a trio of green energy rings that went over Speed Warrior, turning it into a pair of energy balls. Junk Warrior then appeared from the aftermath.

Junk Warrior

LV: 5

Type: Warrior

ATT: Dark

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1300

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.

"Attack Lambda Locust!" Yusei called out.

"I counter with Rho Shield!" I responded.

My Greek-lettered shield blocked the attack, but I still took the damage.

Me: 2,150

Yusei: 4,000

I drew my next card.

"I summon Sigma Synchron!" I called out.

Sigma Synchron

LV: 2

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 700

DEF: 450

Effect: When Sigma Synchron is Normal Summoned, you may Special Summon a Tuner Monster from your Hand.

"I activate Sigma's Effect and Summon Gamma Synchron!" I called out.

Gamma Synchron

LV: 2

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 800

DEF: 500

Effect: When Gamma Synchron is used in Synchro Summon, destroy a target Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

"I now Tune Sigma Synchron with Tau Bull!" I called out.

Sigma Synchron turned into a pair of green energy rings that surrounded Tau Bull, turning it into four balls of energy. A massive white wolf with black Sigma letters on its fur appeared in the aftermath.

Sigma Wolf

LV: 6

Type: Beast

ATT: Earth

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1600

Effect: When Sigma Wolf is Synchro Summoned, you may gain Life Points equal to the combined Level totals times 200.

"I now gain Life Points equal to the total Level of my monsters times 200," I revealed.

Me: 4,150

Yusei: 4,000

"Good move," Yusei commented.

"I now Tune Gamma Synchron with Sigma Wolf!" I called out.

Gamma Synchron turned into a pair of green energy rings that surrounded Sigma Wolf and turned it into six balls of energy. A winged-wolf with Gamma and Sigma patterns on its chest and feathered wings appeared in the aftermath.

Gamma Sigma Flying Wolf

LV: 8

Type: Winged Beast

ATT: Wind

ATK: 3300

DEF: 2500

Effect: When Gamma Sigma Flying Wolf is Synchro Summoned, you may destroy a monster your opponent controls.

"Now both Gamma Synchron's and Gamma Sigma Flying Wolf's effects activate. I can now destroy a target Spell or Trap Card and destroy a target monster card!" I called out.

"Now I'm wide open," Yusei admitted as Junk Warrior and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow were destroyed.

"Everyone attack!" I called out.

Gamma Sigma Flying Wolf and Lambda Locust flew at Yusei, dealing four thousand and fifty points of damage to his Life Points, depleting his Life Points to zero.

Me: 4,150

Yusei: 0

Winner: Me

"Wow… Yusei lost…," Rally said, completely surprised.

"That was one of the best duels I've ever had," I admitted, turning my piece of shit Duel Disk off.

"And you handled me like I was a rookie," Yusei admitted.

"Hey asshole!" Lenny called out, storming down the steps to the abandoned subway station.

One of his cronies followed him down the steps.

Lenny, the blue-haired guy, pointed at me.

"I challenge you to another Duel!" he announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Don't you losers have anything better to do?" I asked the thugs.

"No," Lenny's crony responded.

"Shut up Lug!" Lenny snapped.

"How about we make it a two-on-two duel?" Yusei suggested, stepping forward.

"In that case, how about you throw in your Duel Runner there," Lenny said, pointing at Yusei's Duel Runner.

"Why should we do that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, we'll tell Sector Security about it whether we win or lose," Lenny responded.

"And how can we trust that you won't blab if we meet your demands and we still beat you?" I asked.

"You have my word," Lenny said.

"I'm quaking from the trust I feel for your word," I responded sarcastically.

"Are we gonna duel or should I just call Sector Security?" Lenny asked.

"I guess we have no choice," Yusei muttered.

Duel Mode Activated

Yusei and Me: 8,000

Lenny and Lug: 8,000

"I'll go first," Lenny announced as we all drew five cards.

He smirked at his hand.

"I play Hand Destruction!" Lenny called out.

I grumbled as I discarded my entire Hand and pulled up five new cards. Yusei, Lug, and Lenny did the same with their Hands.

"Now by removing two Insects from my Graveyard, I Special Summon Doom Dozer!" Lenny called out.

Doom Dozer

LV: 8

Type: Insect

ATT: Earth

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2600

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Insect-Type Monsters from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard.

A massive centipede appeared in front of Lenny and roared at Yusei and me.

"A Monster with twenty-eight hundred Attack on his first turn? Impressive," I muttered.

"I'm not done yet, I now summon Chainsaw Insect!" Lenny called out.

"And now a twenty-four hundred Attack Monster as well," Yusei added.

"I end my turn," Lenny said.

"My turn," Yusei said, drawing a card.

He then summoned Junk Synchron.

"Now I activate Junk Synchron's effect and bring Speed Warrior back from the Graveyard. Now I Tune them together to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei called out.

His Synchro Monster appeared.

"I now equip both Fighting Spirit and Junk Barrage to Junk Warrior," Yusei said.

Junk Warrior's Attack went from 2300 to 2900 thanks to Fighting Spirit.

"And with Junk Barrage, whenever Junk Warrior destroys a monster by battle, you get dealt half that Monster's attack," Yusei said.

"Oh man," Lug muttered.

"Junk Warrior, attack Doom Dozer!" Yusei called out.

Junk Warrior launched at the massive bug, smashing through it.

Yusei and Me: 8,000

Lug and Lenny: 7,900

"And now you get dealt half of Doom Dozer's Attack," Yusei pointed out.

Lug and Lenny: 6,500

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

"My turn!" Lug said, drawing a card.

He played three cards facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn," I said, drawing a card.

I played Lambda Locust and used its effect to summon Kappa Serpent.

"I now sacrifice both of my Monsters in order to Special Summon Kappa Hydra!" I called out.

A five-headed serpent with Kappa on each head appeared in front of me.

Kappa Hydra

LV: 8

Type: Reptile

ATT: Water

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Effect: Kappa Hydra cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Kappa Hydra can only be Special Summoned from your hand by sacrificing Kappa Serpent and 1 other monster. Kappa Hydra's ATK and DEF are equal to twice the combined ATK and DEF of the monsters used in the tribute. Whenever Kappa Hydra is attacked, decrease its ATK by 300 and negate the attack.

My Kappa Hydra's Attack was thirty-five hundred and its Defense was twelve hundred.

"Kappa Hydra, attack Chainsaw Insect!" I called out.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Lug called out, negating my attack.

"I end my turn with a pair of cards facedown," I said.

"My turn and I activate Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack us for three turns," Lenny said.

"My turn, I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode and end my turn," Yusei said.

Sonic Chick

LV: 1

Type: Winged Beast

ATT: Earth

ATK: 300

DEF: 300

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

Lug then drew and set two more cards facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn and after this turn, Swords of Revealing Light goes away," I pointed out, drawing.

I smirked at my draw.

"Now it's gonna be even sooner," I said, playing Theta Cursed Ring on Junk Warrior.

That lowered its attack to zero and its Level from five to four.

"Now I summon Omega Synchron!" I called out.

A small dragon appeared in front of me with a glowing Omega letter on its chest.

Omega Synchron

LV: 4

Type: Dragon

ATT: Fire

ATK: 1500

DEF: 950

Effect: When Omega Synchron is Normal Summoned, destroy target monster.

"I now destroy Chainsaw Insect with Omega Synchron's effect!" I called out.

My little dragon unleashed a stream of fire that destroyed Chainsaw Insect.

"Now, I Tune Omega Synchron with Junk Warrior," I said.

Omega Synchron turned into four green energy rings that went over Junk Warrior, turning it into four balls of energy.

"Pushed to the edge, but always having room to fight. Fear my might! Omega Dragon!" I called out as a massive dragon with a face crest in the shape of the Omega letter appeared behind me.

Omega Dragon

LV: 8

Type: Dragon

ATT: Fire

ATK: 3100

DEF: 2800

Effect: When Omega Dragon is Synchro Summoned, destroy every Spell and Trap Card your opponent controls and increase Omega Dragon's ATK by the number of Spells and Traps destroyed this way times 200.

"Now that Omega Dragon has been summoned, I can destroy every Spell and Trap Card you losers control," I pointed out.

Omega Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of fire that destroyed all of Lenny and Lug's Spell and Trap Cards, including Swords of Revealing Light.

"Omega also gains Attack equal to the number of cards destroyed this way times two hundred," I added.

Omega Dragon just gained 1000 Attack.

"Now Omega Dragon and Kappa Hydra, attack!" I called out.

Yusei and Me: 8,000

Lug and Lenny: 0

Winners: Yusei and Me

Kappa Hydra disappeared, but Omega Dragon stayed put. He hovered over me, snarling pearly white fangs at Lenny and Lug.

"There, we won, and if Sector Security bothers us over the Duel Runner, I will personally see it that you never talk again," I threatened as Omega Dragon continued to growl over me.

"Okay!" Lenny cried out.

Omega Dragon then disappeared and Lenny and Lug ran off.

"I think we can say that they won't be bothering us much more," I commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day was much cooler than yesterday, so looking for a computer chip for Yusei's Duel Runner. Rally was strangely absent in our sifting and searching and when heat came back for the afternoon, we went back to our shelter. Rally was still absent.

"Where's Rally?" I asked Yusei.

"I have no idea," Yusei responded.

Suddenly Rally came running down the stairs toward us. He looked panicked and immediately ran to Yusei.

"Rally, what's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Sector Security is after me!" Rally announced.

"What? Why?" I asked.

I felt that Lenny didn't own up to his word.

"I found a computer chip and some Sector Security guys came up to me saying I stole it," Rally explained.

"We know you're down there you Satellite thief!" a rough voice called down the stairs.

"Ah! Hide me!" Rally called out.

"Nero, take Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nervin down the tunnels to safety. I'll distract Sector Security," Yusei said.

"No, let me help you," I said.

"You are. Protect our friends," Yusei said.

I bit my lip and nodded, dropping down to the subway tracks and leading Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nervin away.

"What about Yusei?" Tank asked.

"He can handle those Sector Security losers," I said.

"But can you handle us, Satellite trash?" a Sector Security officer asked on his Duel Runner, illuminating us with his headlights.

"Shit," I swore, stopping in my tracks.

I readied my Duel Disc. The Sector Security stepped off his Duel Runner and readied his own Duel Disk.

"If you lose, you leave us alone," I said.

"And if you lose, you all are going to the Facility for harboring a criminal," the Sector Security officer said.

"I'm not a criminal!" Rally protested, but I quieted him.

"Deal," I said.

"Nero, do you think you can beat him?" Blitz asked.

"I got this asshole," I responded.

"My name is Darrien Estuloda, and I am the best duelist in Sector Security other than my commanding officer, Trudge, who your friend is dueling up topside," the man said.

"Good for you, but you're gonna lose to me," I said.

Duel Mode Activated

Me: 4,000

Darrien: 4,000

"I'll go first!" Darrien announced, drawing five cards from his Deck.

"Ladies first," I responded.

"I summon Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier!" Darrien called out.

A light blue worm that looked like it was coated in frost appeared in front of Darrien.

Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier

LV: 4

Type: Insect

ATT: Water

ATK: 1,300

DEF: 1,800

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 unused Monster Card Zone. While this card is face-up on the field, that selected Monster Card Zone cannot be used.

"I now activate my Numbing Grub's effect! One it's summoned, I can block the use of one of your Monster Card Zones so long as my Grub stays face-up on my field," Darrien said.

"Yawn," I responded.

"I end my turn," Darrien growled.

I drew my card.

"I summon Tau Bull in Attack Mode!" I called out.

The golden bull with the shining Tau letter on it appeared in front of me.

"Now attack that Numbing Grub and when Tau Bull attacks, it gains an extra one hundred Attack Points for each card in my hand until the end of the Battle Step!" I called out.

Tau Bull began charging toward the Grub, its Attack now 2,100.

"I activate from my hand, Ice Patch! It causes the Attack of your attacking Monster to be halved!" Darrien announced.

An icy patch appeared in front of Tau Bull and it slipped on it, sliding toward Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier. The Insect-Type Monster grabbed Tau Bull and flattened it.

Me: 3,750

Darrien: 4,000

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," I muttered bitterly.

"Oh man, that Spell was more of a Trap," Tank commented.

"Nero still has this," Rally responded confidently.

"I now summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" Darrien called out.

A woman with icy blue hair wielding a pair of giant spiked discs appeared in front of Darrien.

Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier

LV: 4

Type: Spellcaster

ATT: Water

ATK: 1,700

DEF: 900

Effect: Once per turn, if you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, you can reveal any number of "Ice Barrier" monsters in your hand to select an equal number of Set Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls. Return the selected Set Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls to the hand.

"I activate my Dance Princess's effect; by revealing two Ice Barrier Monsters in my Hand, I can return two Spell or Trap Cards back to your Hand!" Darrien announced.

He revealed two Ice Barrier Monsters and Dance Princess spun her discs, sending an icy whirlwind to send my two cards back to my Hand, leaving me wide open for attack.

"Now Attack!" Darrien called out.

I was hit by both of his Monsters and pushed back a bit.

Me: 750

Darrien: 4,000

"Your turn," Darrien said.

I drew my next card.

"I summon Lambda Locust," I said.

My small bug with the Lambda letter pattern on it appeared in front of me.

"I can now summon another Monster, so I Summon Alpha Beta Synchron!" I called out.

A knight with both the Alpha and Beta letters on its breastplate appeared in front of me.

Alpha Beta Synchron

LV: 2

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 350

DEF: 0

Effect: Tuner. This card can also be used as "Alpha Synchron" or "Beta Synchron" for Synchro Summons.

"Now I activate Mu Nu Xi!" I called out.

A pot with the Greek letters Mu, Nu, and Xi appeared in front of me.

"With this I can summon one Level four or below monster from my Hand, so I summon Omicron Android!" I called out.

My robot branded with the Omicron letter appeared in front of me.

"I now Tune my Alpha Beta Synchron with my Lambda Locust and my Omicron Android so I can Synchro Summon Alpha Beta Lion Knight!" I called out.

Alpha Beta Synchron turned into a pair of green energy circles, circling over both Lambda Locust and Omicron Android, turning them into six orbs of energy. My massive monster then appeared in front of me and roared.

"I now attack Numbing Grub!" I called out.

"I activate another Ice Patch!" Darrien countered.

"Shit!" I swore.

Alpha Beta slipped on the patch of ice and its Attack was halved, but it was still able to get its footing and destroy his Numbing Grub.

Me: 750

Darrien: 3,800

"Alpha Beta still gains Attack equal to half of Numbing Grub's and can attack two more times, so go and destroy his Dancing Princess!" I called out.

Alpha Beta gained 650 Attack Points, putting its Attack at 2,150 due to Ice Patch's interference. My Lion Knight swung its blades at Dancing Princess, destroying it. Then my Monster attacked Darrien directly.

Me: 750

Darrien: 1,200

"Man, that Ice Patch just ruined Nero's big move," Nervin muttered.

"Lucky us it only lasts one turn," Tank said.

"I end my turn with three cards facedown," I said.

"My turn and I activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" Darrien called out.

"What does that do?" I asked.

"If I reveal three "Ice Barrier" monsters with different names in my hand I can select one card my opponent controls. I get to destroy the opponent's card and then I can Special Summon one "Ice Barrier" monster from my hand," Darrien explained.

He then revealed three different Ice Barrier Monsters and by Alpha Beta Lion Knight was destroyed.

"I now Special Summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode!" Darrien called out.

A shirtless, well-muscled man with a pair of ice gauntlets appeared in front of Darrien.

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier

LV: 7

Type: Warrior

ATT: Water

ATK: 2,700

DEF: 2,000

Effect: Once per turn, during your End Phase, you can select and Special Summon 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Graveyard, except "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier".

"Attack!" Darrien roared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Twenty-seven hundred Attack!" Tank exclaimed.

"If Nero can't stop this, he'll lose!" Nervin called out.

"And then we're all heading to the Facility!" Blitz added.

"Nero!" Rally called out as General Gantala turned to attack me.

"I activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Beckoning!" I called out.

"What!?" Darrien questioned.

"With this, I can gain Life Points equal to the total Attack of each Monster in my Graveyard before taking Battle Damage!" I called out.

A grim reaper appeared and beckoned all of the creatures in my Graveyard. A blue light then appeared from them all and it encircled me as General Gantala came closer. I then gained 7,500 Life Points.

Me: 8,250

Darrien: 1,200

General Gantala then attacked me for the full 2,700.

Me: 5,550

Darrien: 1,200

All of my friends breathed a sigh of relief after I was able to survive the attack.

"I can still Special Summon one Ice Barrier Monster from my Graveyard at my End Phase and I choose Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" Darrien called out.

"I counter with Eta Pitfall!" I responded.

A pit appeared beneath Dance Princess. It fell onto a giant Eta, which fired a beam to destroy the Monster.

"I can only use that to destroy a Monster with two thousand or less Attack when it is Normal or Special Summoned," I explained, drawing my next card since Darrien still ended his turn.

"I summon Delta Turtle in Defense Mode," I said.

I also Set two cards facedown and ended my turn.

"My turn," Darrien growled, drawing a card.

"I attack Delta Turtle with General Gantala!" Darrien called out.

"I counter with Rho Shield!" I responded.

A shield with the Greek letter Rho blocked the attack.

"Normally damage would still hit me, but since Delta Turtle is in Defense Mode, I don't take any," I added.

"I end my turn by Special Summoning Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier from my Graveyard with Gantala's effect," Darrien said.

His Dance Princess appeared.

"That doesn't matter to me," I muttered, drawing a card.

I took a deep breath and summoned Omega Synchron. The small dragon appeared in front of me.

"He can bring Omega Dragon out now!" Rally exclaimed happily.

"First, I destroy General Gantala with Omega Synchron's effect," I said.

General Gantala then exploded.

"I now Tune Omega Synchron with Delta Turtle to Synchro Summon Omega Dragon!" I called out.

Omega Synchron turned into four rings of green energy that circled over Delta Turtle, turning it into four orbs of energy.

"Pushed to the edge, but always having room to fight. Fear my might! Omega Dragon!" I called out as a massive dragon with a face crest in the shape of the Omega letter appeared behind me.

Darrien didn't have any Spell or Traps, but that didn't matter. He was still wide open for me to attack.

"Attack Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" I called out.

Omega Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of fire at Dance Princess and I waited to see if Darrien activated another Ice Patch.

"I activate Ice Patch!" he called out.

Omega Dragon slipped on a third patch of ice and its Attack was halved to 1,550.

"I activate Omega Blast! This card lets me add to Omega Dragon's Attack equal to the combined Attack of the Monsters used to Synchro Summon it!" I called out.

"Oh shit!" Darrien swore as Omega Dragon dug its claws through the ice and gained 2,700 Attack for a total of 4,250 Attack.

The stream of fire gained power and destroyed Dance Princess, depleting Darrien's Life Points to zero.

Me: 5,550

Darrien: 0

Winner: Me

Darrien stood there defeated and I stood there with Omega Dragon standing behind me.

"I won, now honor our agreement and leave us alone," I ordered the Sector Security.

"This isn't over, Satellite Scum," Darrien spat, getting back on his Duel Runner and driving away.

Omega Dragon then faded and my four friends converged on me.

"That was such an awesome duel!" Rally exclaimed.

"Did you really find that computer chip?" I asked him.

"Yes, I swear," Rally responded.

"Then Sector Security must really not like people from Satellite," I muttered.

We then heard someone walking toward us on the tracks from behind. We turned and I readied myself for a fight, but we all calmed down when we saw it was Yusei.

"You all okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, a Sector Security cut us off, but Nero handled him," Rally said.

"Good, I handled the Sector Security officer up on the street. Now Rally, may I see the computer chip?" Yusei asked.

"Of course," Rally said.

He handed over the device we've been looking for the past week.

"This is a good one. As soon as I'm able to get the hang of my Duel Runner, I'll be able to clear the pipeline," Yusei said.

Maybe then I'll be able to get back home and teach Garret a lesson. Too bad, it means I'll have to betray Yusei and the others.

"That sounds great, Yusei," I said.

He nodded and we all began walking back to our hideout to work on Yusei's Duel Runner.

"You're a good person, Nero. Thank you for protecting our friends," Yusei said to me.

"No problem, man," I responded.

I looked away a bit, feeling a bit bad for my plan to betray Yusei and the others. All their hard work scrounging around in the garbage was going to be for nothing if I succeeded in stealing Yusei's Duel Runner.

"Listen, Nero. I know you want to go back to New Domino City and my Duel Runner can fit two people on it," Yusei pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"If you want, tonight, you can join me to go on the pipeline back to New Domino City," Yusei said to me.

"Really?" I asked, completely forgetting about my prior plan.

Yusei nodded.

"Thanks man," I responded.

I guess everything works out for you when you're a good person.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We spent the rest of the day, testing the speed of Yusei's Duel Runner with both him and me on it. Rally was keeping track of our times as we continued to practice.

Finally, the time of day has arrived upon us. It was time to leave Satellite.

"Ready, Nero?" Yusei asked me.

"As I ever am," I responded.

We looked at our friends and just nodded at one another before Yusei sped down the subway tunnels toward the next station. He jumped onto the platform and rode up the stairs with ease, jumping onto the streets above.

We sped through the streets toward the pipeline, but out of nowhere a Sector Security slammed his Duel Runner into us.

"What the!?" I called out, looking behind me.

"I'm back Satellite trash!" the Sector Security officer called out.

"Trudge," Yusei growled.

We were getting closer to the Pipeline when suddenly Trudge activated Speed World to force Yusei into a Turbo Duel.

"I can't help you, Yusei, I don't have my Speed Spells," I informed him.

"It's alright, I can handle him by myself," Yusei responded.

Duel Mode Activated

Yusei: 4,000

Trudge: 4,000

Trudge draws Gate Blocker and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position. A massive slab of stone appears in front of Yusei and me.

Gate Blocker

LV: 4

Type: Rock

ATT: Earth

ATK: 100

DEF: 2000

Effect: Your opponents cannot gain Speed Counters.

Yusei: 0 SPC

Trudge: 1 SPC

Due to the effect of Gate Blocker, Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter. Yusei Normal Summons Speed Warrior in Attack Position, and then he Special Summons Turbo Booster in Attack Position via its own effect.

Turbo Booster

LV: 1

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Effect: If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn.

Yusei enters his Battle Phase and due to the effect of Speed Warrior, its Attack is doubled for the Battle Phase only. Speed Warrior attacks Gate Blocker. Because the latter's Defense is higher than the Attack of Speed Warrior, the attack fails.

Yusei: 3,800

Trudge: 4,000

Yusei then activates the effect of Turbo Booster, Tributing it to destroy Gate Blocker as he battled it this turn. Trudge then activates Broken Blocker, Special Summoning two Gate Blockers from his Deck in Defense Position as a monster with the same name was destroyed.

Yusei ends his Battle Phase, and this causes the effect of Speed Warrior to wear off, decreasing its Attack back to normal. Yusei Sets two cards and ends his turn.

We then entered the pipeline with Trudge in hot pursuit. The two Gate Blockers were preventing us from being able to reach our needed speed and the timer I had on my Duel Disc was starting to bug me.

Yusei: 0 SPC

Trudge: 2 SPC

As Trudge controls Gate Blocker, Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter. Trudge then Normal Summons Gonogo in Attack Position.

Gonogo

LV: 3

Type: Rock

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1,350

DEF: 1,600

Effect: An opponent's monster that battles this card is changed to face-down Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Trudge then attacks Speed Warrior with Gonogo.

Yusei: 3,350

Trudge: 4,000

Yusei: 0 SPC

Trudge: 3 SPC

As Trudge controls Gate Blocker, Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter. Yusei Normal Summons Junk Synchron in Attack Position. He then activates his Set Graceful Revival, Special Summoning Speed Warrior from the Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Tunes Speed Warrior and Junk Synchro to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in Attack Position. Yusei Attacks and destroys Gonogo with Junk Warrior. Yusei Sets two cards and ends his turn.

Yusei: 3,350

Trudge: 3,050

Yusei: 0 SPC

Trudge: 4 SPC

As Trudge controls "Gate Blocker", Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter. Trudge Normal Summons Jutte Fighter in Attack Position.

Jutte Fighter

LV: 2

Type: Warrior

ATT: Earth

ATK: 700

DEF: 900

Effect: Tuner. Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position.

Trudge then tunes Jutte Fighter with Gate Blocker to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian in Attack Position.

Goyo Guardian

LV: 6

Type: Warrior

ATT: Earth

ATK: 2,800

DEF: 2,000

Effect: When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

Trudge then Attacks and destroys Junk Warrior with Goyo Guardian.

Yusei: 2,850

Trudge: 3,050

Trudge Activates the effect of Goyo Guardian, Special Summoning Junk Warrior to his field in Defense Position. As he has 4 Speed Counters, Trudge activates Speed Spell - Sonic Buster, targeting Goyo Guardian and inflicting half of its Attack to Yusei as damage.

Yusei: 1,450

Trudge: 3,050

Yusei chains the activation of Sonic Buster with Slip Stream, increasing his Speed Counters to 4 on his next Standby Phase as Trudge activated a Speed Spell. Trudge activates another Speed Spell - Sonic Buster targeting "Goyo Guardian" again and inflicting damage to Yusei equal to half the Attack of "Goyo Guardian" again.

Yusei: 50

Trudge: 3,050

Trudge ends his turn. I was admittedly starting to get nervous. Time was running out and we were pushed to the edge.

Yusei: 0 SPC

Trudge: 5 SPC

As Trudge controls Gate Blocker, Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter. As per the effect of Slip Stream, Yusei's Speed Counters increase to 4 on his Standby Phase.

Yusei: 4 SPC

Trudge: 5 SPC

We were starting to speed up; pushing Trudge's other Gate Blocker. Yusei Normal Summons Nitro Synchron in Attack Position.

Nitro Synchron

LV: 2

Type: Machine

ATT: Fire

ATK: 300

DEF: 100

Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of "Nitro" Synchro Monster: Draw 1 card.

Next Yusei Activates Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer, allowing Yusei to take control of a Defense Position monster Trudge controls. He targets Junk Warrior. Yusei tunes Nitro Synchron with Junk Warrior to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior in Attack Position.

Nitro Warrior

LV: 7

Type: Warrior

ATT: Fire

ATK: 2,800

DEF: 1,800

Effect: Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Attack Position, then attack it with this card.

As he activated a Spell Card this turn, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 Attack during its next attack only. He attacks and destroys Goyo Guardian with Nitro Warrior.

Yusei: 50

Trudge: 2,050

Nitro Warrior then loses the boost it just got since its attack is now done. Yusei then activates Nitro Warrior's effect, switching Gate Blocker to Attack Position and having Nitro Warrior attack it. Gate Blocker is destroyed.

Yusei: 50

Trudge: 0

Winner: Yusei

I watched in amazement as Yusei handled Sector Security's best duelist, but then my attention was diverted to my timer as it hit zero.

"Shit, Yusei!" I called out.

Trash was starting to pour into the pipeline from New Domino City to Satellite. Yusei sped up and began skillfully dodging several pieces of trash coming toward us in the pipeline. Trudge wasn't so lucky and was quickly swallowed up by the trash.

"Hold on!" Yusei called out.

The escape gate was starting to lower, so Yusei sped up and we slid beneath it on his Duel Runner. We made it.

"Nice driving, man," I commented as we exited the pipeline.

Yusei suddenly stopped at the base of a highway. I looked up to see a blonde Turbo Duelist on a Duel Runner that looked like a giant wheel.

"Jack," Yusei growled.

"Yusei, it's been a while," Jack responded, laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yusei glared up at the other duelist.

"Is he that friend of yours?" I asked Yusei.

"Yes. Yes he is. Nero, I'm going to Duel him, so you're gonna have to go," Yusei told me.

"Sure thing, man," I said, getting off his Duel Runner.

"Thanks for all your help, Nero," Yusei said.

"You deserve all the thanks, but I'm going to go pay an old friend a visit myself, so I'll see ya around, Yusei," I said.

"Good luck," Yusei responded, revving his Duel Runner's engine.

"You too," I responded, walking away as Yusei sped off to duel Jack.

I ran through New Domino City and immediately headed toward Garret's place. I needed to pay that bastard a visit. I walked up onto his front porch and knocked on the door. I then stepped out of view of the peephole and waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and I spun to face Garret.

"Nero…?" he questioned before I sent a quick jab into his face.

He stumbled back and I walked into his house.

"Sell me out, you piece of shit?" I questioned, throwing him into a bookcase.

That broke several of the shelves and his weight collapsed the unbroken ones beneath him as he dropped to the floor. I stomped on his chest and then stood over him.

"That's for selling me out," I said.

I turned my back on him to go toward the kitchen. I was hungry, but that was going to have to wait because Garret just hit me in the back with a broken shelf. I turned and smirked.

"Not enough of an ass kicking for ya?" I asked.

"Fuck you," Garret responded.

He swung the shelf at me again, but I caught it with one hand, punched him in the face with my other hand, and kicked him away, taking the shelf out of his hands. He fell on his back, limbs sprawled out, in the room adjacent to the front room.

"You were practically my brother, Garret, and you show that by betraying me?" I asked, throwing the broken shelf to the ground.

"Man, you really don't know how much I hated you," Garret said, standing to his feet, and spitting blood on the floor.

"Why would you hate me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" I asked.

"You took my family away from me!" Garret shouted.

I scoffed.

"Is it because Dad bought me a Duel Runner instead of getting you one?" I asked.

"Don't call him that! He is _not _your father! Your father is dead!" Garret shouted.

I lost it right there and lunged for him. He met me halfway and punched me in the gut. I sent a hook into his jaw and kicked him away.

"You can't beat me in a fight, asshole," I said to him.

He suddenly grabbed his Duel Disc.

"Then I'll just have to beat you in a Duel," Garret said.

"Fine by me, I've fucked up your face enough already," I responded, activating my scrap Duel Disc.

Duel Mode Activated

Me: 4,000

Garret: 4,000

"I'll go first!" Garret called out, drawing his five cards.

His nose and mouth were still bleeding, but he didn't care. He was hell-bent in beating me.

"I summon Kingpin's Pet in Attack Mode!" Garret called out.

A flying imp-like creature with a golden helmet on its head appeared in front of Garret.

Kingpin's Pet

LV: 3

Type: Winged Beast

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1,200

DEF: 1,000

Effect: Kingpin's Pet is both a Dark and Light Attributed monster.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Garret said.

"Alright, my turn," I said, drawing a card.

I then summoned Omicron Android in Attack Mode.

"I now attack Kingpin's Pet!" I called out.

Omicron Android jetted over to the Winged Beast.

"I activate Profit and Loss! Monsters you control lose one thousand Attack and monsters I control gain one thousand Attack!" Garret called out.

Omicron Android suddenly grew weaker as it ran toward Kingpin's Pet who sliced through Omicron with its claws.

Me: 2,900

Garret: 4,000

I was lucky Omicron gained 300 extra Attack when it attacked, but still that was a tricky move on Garret's part.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," I said, setting two cards facedown.

Garret drew and smirked.

"I summon Tithe Drinker in Attack Mode!" Garret called out.

A female vampire sitting in a blood-soaked thrown appeared in front of him, and she licked her sharpened fangs while looking at me.

Tithe Drinker

LV: 4

Type: Zombie

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1,200

DEF: 1,000

Effect: Tithe Drinker is both a Dark and Light Attributed monster. Whenever you Normal or Special Summon a Dark or Light Attributed monster, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent and gain 100 Life Points.

"Now attack!" Garret called out.

"I activate Theta Cursed Ring and I equip it to your Tithe Drinker!" I called out.

A ring with a Theta symbol on it appeared on Tithe Drinker, draining its Attack to zero and lowering its Level by one. I still took 1,200 points of damage though.

Me: 1,700

Garret: 4,000

"Your turn, asshole," Garret said.

"Suck a dick, dipshit," I responded, drawing.

I summoned Lambda Locust in Attack Mode and then Special Summoned Tau Bull in Attack Mode.

"I now attack Tithe Drinker with Tau Bull and since I have two cards in my Hand, Tau Bull gains two hundred Attack!" I called out.

Garret didn't react much as Tau Bull slammed through Tithe Drinker, dealing 1,800 points of damage to him.

Me: 1,700

Garret: 2,200

"I end my turn with one card face-down," I said.

"Finally," Garret muttered, drawing.

He placed one card face-down and switched his Kingpin's Pet to Defense Mode.

"I end my turn," Garret said.

I nodded and drew.

"I summon Gamma Synchron in Attack Mode!" I called out.

I then Tuned Gamma Synchron with Tau Bull to Synchro Summon Gamma Gryphon in Attack Mode.

Gamma Gryphon

LV: 6

Type: Winged Beast

ATT: Wind

ATK: 2,200

DEF: 1,700

Effect: When Gamma Gryphon is Synchro Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls and deal damage equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect times 100.

"Unfortunately, Gamma Synchron's effect hits before Gamma Gryphon's and your face-down is destroyed without damage being dealt," I said.

Garret's face-down card shattered.

"Now Gamma, Attack his Kingpin's Pet!" I called out.

Gamma Gryphon crushed the smaller imp in its talons.

"Now Lambda Locust, attack him directly!" I called out.

Lambda Locust shot forward and slammed into Garret.

Me: 1,700

Garret: 1,450

"I end my turn," I said.

Garret drew and smirked before chuckling.

"I play One Thousand Lashes!" he called out.

Suddenly a net flew over Gamma Gryphon and pinned the Winged Beast down and three imps ran over, lashing it with whips.

"Now Gamma Gryphon can't attack, change its Positions, activate any effects, or be tributed, and you lose two hundred Life Points each turn," Garret said.

I was emotionless over the whole thing.

"Now I summon Crypt Ghast!" Garret called out.

A shadowy specter appeared out of the ground in front of him.

Crypt Ghast

LV: 4

Type: Zombie

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1,800

DEF: 1,000

Effect: Whenever you Normal or Special Summon a Dark or Light Attributed monster, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent and gain 100 Life Points.

"Now attack is puny bug!" Garret called out angrily.

Crypt Ghast floated over and swallowed Lambda Locust up within its darkness.

Me: 650

Garret: 1,450

"I end my turn and now you lose more Life Points from One Thousand Lashes!" Garret called out.

The imps turned and began lashing me with their whips.

Me: 450

Garret: 1,450

I was pushed to the edge and it wasn't looking good for me. I drew my next card and smirked slightly.

"Good thing Tuning isn't tributing," I pointed out.

I then summoned Sigma Synchron, which allowed me to Special Summon another Tuner from my Hand, so I chose to summon Omega Alpha Synchron.

Omega Alpha Synchron

LV: 1

Type: Dragon

ATT: Fire

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

Effect: This card can also be used as "Omega Synchron" or "Alpha Synchron" for Synchro Summons.

"I now Tune Sigma Synchron with Gamma Gryphon to Synchro Summon Gamma Sigma Flying Wolf!" I called out.

Sigma Synchron turned into a pair of glowing energy rings that surrounded Gamma Gryphon, turning it into six orbs of energy. My winged wolf then appeared from the aftermath.

"Now I destroy your Crypt Ghast with my Flying Wolf's effect," I growled.

Crypt Ghast blew up and Garret glared at me with hatred.

"I'm going to make sure you go down big time," I growled.

I then tuned Omega Alpha Synchron with Gamma Sigma Flying Wolf. One ring surrounded eight orbs of energy and a massive dragon, bigger than Omega Dragon, appeared in the aftermath.

Omega Alpha Dragon

LV: 9

Type: Dragon

ATT: Fire

ATK: 3,600

DEF: 3,300

Effect: "Omega Synchron" or "Alpha Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)

When Omega Alpha Dragon is Synchro Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls and Omega Alpha Dragon gains an additional attack for each card destroyed this way

No cards were destroyed by Omega Alpha's effect, but it didn't matter. Garret lost.

"Finish him," I growled and Omega Alpha Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of blue fire that swarmed over Garret, defeating him.

I walked over to my ex-friend as he fell to his knees.

"We were brothers… _we were brothers_, and you betrayed me out of jealousy and spite?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone," Garret muttered.

"Oh, I plan on it. As soon as I tell you what I went through the past ten days," I said.

"I don't care," Garret responded.

"I don't care that you don't care, I'm telling you anyways. I was sent to Satellite and had to fight for a can of tuna, I sifted through trash beneath the beating sun, and most importantly, I made friends," I said.

Garret didn't respond.

"Friends that had my back and I had theirs; just like how we used to be, but I guess that's gone, so fuck you and I hope you get your dick chewed off by a God damn rat," I said to Garret before walking out the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was about three o'clock in the morning after I left Garret's house and I knew what I needed to do next. I needed to get my Duel Runner back.

I went to Sector Security's impound yard in South New Domino City and quickly climbed the fence. Omega was parked in the lot and I climbed onto the Duel Runner. It really couldn't be this easy.

"Hey!" a Sector Security officer called out, shining his flashlight on me.

I looked and smirked, getting off Omega.

"What are you doing here?" the Sector Security officer asked me.

"Oh just getting my Duel Runner back," I responded.

"Well… um… you have to pay the fee," the Sector Security officer pointed out.

"I was hoping to avoid that, I'm a bit short on cash right now," I responded.

I noticed the Duel Disc on the Sector Security's wrist and then activated mine.

"How about we duel for it?" I asked.

"You win, you can get your Duel Runner back for free?" the Sector Security asked me.

"And if you win, I have to pay double to get it back," I responded.

"Deal," the Sector Security officer responded, activating his Duel Disc.

His Duel Disc suddenly started shorting out and deactivated.

"Damn it this piece of shit!" he swore, banging his fist against it.

I briefly glanced at my original Duel Disc. It was the newest model, priced at about one thousand yen. I thought I had missed my old Duel Disc compared to this piece of scrap I got in Satellite. I thought…

"Hey, take this Duel Disc," I said, taking my Turbo Deck out of my old Duel Disc.

I took it out of Omega and tossed it to the Sector Security officer. He caught it and looked at my new Duel Disc.

"But this one is much nicer than that piece of scrap you have now," he pointed out.

"Well, I've warmed up to this one," I responded.

"Take your Duel Runner, man, this Duel Disc is worth more than double that fee," the Sector Security officer said.

"Thank you," I responded, nodding at him.

"Let me open the gate for you," the officer said, running over to the front of the impound yard.

He opened the gate and I drove through, saluting him one last time before driving off into the night. Now that Garret and I weren't exactly on the best terms, I had only one other place to go, so I drove toward there.

I parked my Duel Runner in a garage next to my destination and grabbed my Turbo Deck from it, pocketing it for safe keeping. I kept my normal Deck in my Duel Disc and my Duel Disc on my arm as I walked down from the garage toward my destination.

I walked down a flight of stairs beneath the streets of New Domino City where things got a bit sketchy. A large, imposing man stood at the end of a subterranean alley way, glaring at me as I approached.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low voice.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma," I responded.

The man smirked at me.

"It's been a while, Nero Hishiro," he said to me, stepping out of the way as I walked through the hologram projection of a brick wall.

There were about ten different duels going on within an old abandoned warehouse. I had now stepped into New Domino City's underground dueling ring.

"Ah ha! Nero Hishiro!" a man called out to me.

I turned and looked down as a dwarf walked over to me.

"Hey Tensho, how's the weather down there?" I responded.

"Just fine ya bastard," he responded.

"Listen you cocky son of a bitch, I need a place to stay for a while, and you owe me for getting those thugs out of your ring," I told Tensho.

"Anything for my favorite duelist," Tensho responded.

He led me off to the back of the warehouse where there were several rooms with cots in them.

"Here's your room, Nero," Tensho said to me.

"Thanks, why does it seem so empty down here?" I asked.

"Oh… well, there's this new duelist that's been coming around," Tensho said.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"_Her_, Nero. They call her the Black Rose Witch and whenever she duels someone, they end up in the hospital," Tensho said.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she's ruining my business down here. Luckily, she didn't show up tonight, so people were able to duel in peace," Tensho said.

"AH! IT'S THE WITCH!" Tensho and I heard someone shout off in the distance.

"Shit, I thought I was in the clear," Tensho complained.

"Let me check this "witch" out," I said, readying my Duel Disc.

I saw a masked woman wearing a long, magenta dress with a long, black hooded cloak over it. Her mask lacked a mouth and was mostly blank other than the two eyes on it.

"Hey!" I called out to the woman, causing her to stop walking.

She turned and faced me.

"So you will be my opponent tonight?" she asked.

"Looks like it, you mind taking the mask off? I like getting a good look at who I'm going to beat," I responded.

The woman cocked her head in curiosity.

"Ladies first!" she called out, drawing five cards from her Deck.

Me: 4,000

Black Rose: 4,000

"I summon Evil Thorn in Attack Mode!" she called out.

A dark, thorny plant appeared in front of her.

Evil Thorn

LV: 1

Type: Plant

ATT: Dark

ATK: 100

DEF: 300

Effect: You can Tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn"(s) from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated.

"I now sacrifice my Evil Thorn to deal three hundred points of direct damage to you!" the Black Rose called out to me.

Her plant suddenly exploded, sending a barrage of thorns my way. I hissed in pain as some of the thorns actually cut me to the point of drawing blood.

"What the?" I questioned, looking at the cuts I received.

"And now I'm able to summon two Evil Thorns in Defense Mode," the Black Rose revealed.

Two more thorny plants appeared in front of her.

Me: 3,700

Black Rose; 4,000

"I end my turn with a facedown," my opponent said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I looked at her strangely as I heard whispers from the watching crowd. I drew a card from my Deck and summoned Lambda Locust to the field. I then used its effect and tributed it to summon Zeta Ape Warrior. A large, armored ape with the Zeta letter on its chest appeared in front of me.

Zeta Ape Warrior

LV: 5

Type: Beast Warrior

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1,900

DEF: 1,200

Effect: When Zeta Ape Warrior is Normal or Special Summoned, deal damage equal to the number of cards in your Hand to your opponent times 100.

"Now that I've summoned Zeta Ape Warrior, you get dealt damage equal to the number of cards in my Hand times one hundred," I revealed to the Black Rose.

Me: 3,700

Black Rose: 3,600

"Now Zeta Ape Warrior, attack Evil Thorn!" I called out.

My ape launched itself at the plant, preparing to uproot it and the attack succeeded.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," I said.

The Black Rose drew a card from her deck.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Position!" she called out.

Twilight Rose Knight

LV: 3

Type: Warrior

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1,000

DEF: 1,000

Effect: Tuner. Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your Hand.

"Now with Twilight Rose Knight's effect, I can Special Summon one Level four or lower Plant-Type monster from my Hand and I choose to summon Rose Fairy!" the Black Rose called out.

Rose Fairy

LV: 3

Type: Plant

ATT: Wind

ATK: 600

DEF: 1,200

Effect: If this card is added from your Deck to your Hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card: You can Special summon this card.

A knight and a little flower fairy appeared.

"I now Tune my Twilight Rose Knight with Evil Thorn and Rose Fairy to Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" the Black Rose called out.

Twilight Rose Knight turned into three rings of energy that circled over Evil Thorn and Rose Fairy, turning them into four orbs of energy all together. A massive dragon appeared from the aftermath, raining rose petals down onto the field.

Black Rose Dragon

LV: 7

Type: Dragon

ATT: Fire

ATK: 2,400

DEF: 1,800

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position; reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase.

"I now destroy all cards on the field with Black Rose Dragon's effect!" the Black Rose called out.

Black Rose Dragon suddenly exploded, destroying Zeta Ape Warrior, my two facedown cards, and the Black Rose's one facedown. I shielded my face from the explosion and could feel the heat on my arms.

"I now activate Monster Reborn," the Black Rose announced.

"Shit… I muttered as Black Rose Dragon returned from the Graveyard.

"Attack," Black Rose ordered.

Her dragon unleashed a stream of burning rose petals down onto me, burning my arms as I shielded my face from the attack.

Me: 1,300

Black Rose: 3,600

"I end my turn," Black Rose said lowly.

I was breathing hard, bleeding, burnt, bruised, but drew my next card anyways.

"I summon Delta Turtle in Defense Mode and end my turn," I said through heavy breaths.

The Black Rose drew her next card.

"This is the end of you, now I remove Evil Thorn from play in my Graveyard to switch the position of one of your monsters from Defense to Attack!" she announced.

Thorny vines shot out from Black Rose Dragon, wrapping around Delta Turtle and pulling it up into the air.

"I attack," Black Rose said.

More burning rose petals were fired at Delta Turtle, destroying it, and raining down on me, burning me some more.

Me: 100

Black Rose: 3,600

"I end my turn," Black Rose said.

Everyone was looking at me as I tried to regain my composure through the pain.

"Witch!" someone called out.

"Cheater!" another called out.

"She needs to be arrested!" a third shouted.

"Enough!" I called out, gaining everyone's attention.

Black Rose looked right at me. I drew my next card and smirked.

"Alright, I summon Tau Bull in Attack Mode and I set one card facedown before ending my turn," I said.

"Are you just giving up?" Black Rose asked me.

"Never," I responded confidently.

"Then I attack!" she called out.

"I activate Ultimate Beckoning!" I called out in response.

With that, I gained the combined total of each monster's Attack in my Graveyard for a total of 3,850 Life Points. Black Rose Dragon still destroyed Tau Bull, but I gained some breathing room.

Me: 3,050

Black Rose: 3,600

"Kick her ass, Nero!" someone called out.

"So your name is Nero?" Black Rose asked.

"Yeah, what's yours? I doubt it's Black Rose," I asked in response.

"My name isn't important," Black Rose responded.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" I asked.

"Go back to trick-or-treating you masked freak!" someone in the crowd called out.

"Just hurry up and make your move so I can destroy you," Black Rose ordered me.

"Patience, sweetheart," I responded, winking at my opponent as I drew my next card.

"I now summon Kappa Serpent in Attack Position!" I called out.

My snake appeared in front of me.

"Now I activate Mu Nu Xi to Special Summon Omicron Android!" I called out.

My android also appeared.

"I'm not done yet. Now I Special Summon by sacrificing my Serpent and Android, Kappa Hydra!" I called out.

My five-headed snake appeared in front of me. Thanks to its effect, it became twice the combined Attacks and Defenses of the monsters used to summon it, so its Attack and Defense were 5,600/4,000.

"Now attack!" I called out.

All five heads lashed out at once, destroying Black Rose Dragon and dealing a massive 3,200 points of damage to Black Rose.

Me: 3,050

Black Rose: 400

"I now activate Ultimate Sacrifice. I sacrifice Kappa Hydra to deal five thousand two hundred points of damage to you!" I called out.

Kappa Hydra suddenly exploded and depleted the rest of Black Rose's Life Points to zero.

Smoke shrouded her from my view and when the smoke finally cleared, Black Rose was gone. The crowd watching erupted into a cheer and everyone rushed toward me, but I didn't care about the win. My curiosity was bugging about the powerhouse that was Black Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, the Fortune Cup began and I found out that Leo's sister, a sweet, little girl named Luna had also been invited to duel in it. Leo was angry about this and I swear he was planning on posing as his sister just to duel.

Yusei, Luna; who I quickly realized was Leo, and I walked away from Luna; disguised as Leo, Dexter, and two of Yusei's friends from the Facility. One of them was an old man named Yanagi and the other was a tall, muscular man named Tanner. They were going to cheer us on from the stands.

Yusei's Duel Runner and Omega were in the garage with everyone else's who would be Turbo Dueling in the tournament.

Yusei, Leo, and I were led down beneath the stadium to where the other Duelists were. I saw Garret standing there and we shared a glare.

"Is that Garret?" Yusei asked me.

"Yeah, he's a smug dickhole," I responded.

There was a hooded man named Shira, a tall, tan, muscular man named Grieger, a man in a knight's costume named Sir Randsborg, a professor named Frank, a man named Koda, and then a young woman named Akiza Izinski.

Akiza interested me instantaneously. Akiza was a teenager of average height. She had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolled her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, while a bit hung down on each side.

Her wardrobe appeared to have Victorian influences, but also bore resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Akiza wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flared behind her, which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wore a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves, and were connected to her skirt and she wore a pair of red high heeled pumps with them.

She was hot.

"Well I hope I duel her," I whispered to Yusei.

The platform we were standing on with the Fortune Cup's MC began elevating toward the stadium. Jack was standing in front of his Duel Runner with a demonic-looking dragon behind him. Goodwin, an older man with long, silver hair, was sitting in a throne-like chair nearby.

"WELCOME NEW DOMINO CITY TO THE FORTUNE CUP!" MC called out through a microphone.

The people in the stands erupted into cheers and applause.

"WE HAVE A BUNCH OF GREAT DUELISTS HERE TODAY!" MC announced.

He started with Sir Randsborg.

"THE DUELING KNIGHT, SIR RANDSBORG!" he called out.

He moved down the line.

"THE DUELING PROFILER, COMMANDER KODA! THE DUELING PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR FRANK! THE MOUNTAIN OF POWER, GRIEGER! THE HOODED MYSTERY, SHIRA! THE EXORTION EXPERT, GARRET! THE BEAUTIFUL ROSE, AKIZA IZINSKI, THE MASTER OF THE ALPHABET, NERO HISHIRO! THE YOUNG PRODIGY, LUNA! AND FINALLY, YUSEI FUDO!" MC called out.

People noticed Yusei's criminal marker and began booing at the idea of a criminal participating in the Fortune Cup. MC struggled to find a way to keep the audience calm. I even heard some "Satellite slum" thrown into the insults.

"Lose the loser!" the audience began chanting.

Grieger suddenly stepped forward and took the microphone from MC.

"I have to say something," he said, quieting the audience, "My name is Grieger, and I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit! This kid right here may have been branded by you people as a no-good, but when I look at him, all I see is a Duelist! And being a Duelist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to, because a Duelist doesn't judge another Duelist by where he comes from, or who is family is, or how much money he has, that isn't what really matters!"

Grieger began walking away as Leo looked at him with so much admiration. Goodwin got up from his throne and began applauding and everyone in the audience followed suit, applauding Grieger for his words.

"LET THE FORTUNE CUP BEGIN!" MC called out after Grieger handed back his microphone.

A screen above showed who we had to duel in the first round of the Fortune Cup. Yusei had to duel Shira, Leo had to duel Grieger, Professor Frank had to duel Commander Koda, Akiza had to duel Sir Randsborg, and I had to duel Garret.

"THE FIRST ONES TO DUEL WILL BE LUNA AND SIR RANDSBORG!" MC announced.

I smirked at the male twin of the set and knew he had to put in his all to even have a chance.

Everyone, but Leo and Grieger left to go into a nice room with food, drinks, and a large television to watch the Duel. I noticed Akiza sit off by herself from the rest of us, so I decided to sit near her to make my move.

"Don't even think about it," she said without even looking at me as I prepared to make my move.

I turned away, defeated, and walked back to Yusei.

"Better luck next time, buddy," he said to me.

Down on the dueling field, Leo and Grieger faced off against each other.

"PLEASE BEGIN THE DUEL!" MC called out.

Duel Mode Activated

Leo: 4,000

Grieger: 4,000

"Age before beauty!" Leo called out.

"You're rather spunky for a girl," Grieger commented, drawing his five cards.

"Oh… um…," Leo responded nervously.

"I play Star Blast and then choose to use "Summon Reactor-SK" for its effect. I then pay 500 Life Points to downgrade the Level of Summon Reactor-SK by one until the End Phase. I then Normal Summon, Summon Reactor-SK in Attack Position," Grieger said his move.

Leo: 4,000

Grieger: 3,500

A robot that looked like it had transformed from a plane appeared in front of him.

Summon Reactor-SK

LV: 5

Type: Machine

ATT: Dark

ATK: 2,000

DEF: 1,400

Effect: The first time a monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field each turn, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During the Battle Phase of the turn this effect is activated, you can negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. You can send 1 face-up "Trap Reactor-Y FI", 1 face-up "Spell Reactor-RE" and this face-up card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

"I then Set a card and ends my turn," Grieger said.

On the End Phase, the effect of Star Blast wears off, so the Level of Summon Reactor-SK goes back to normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Position!" Leo called out.

A large cell phone appeared in front of him and it transformed into a small robot.

Morphtronic Celfon

LV: 1

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

Effect: While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck. While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order.

Leo then took eight hundred points of damage due to Summon Reactor-SK's effect.

Leo: 3,200

Grieger: 3,500

"Ow…," Leo complained.

"I activate Morphtronic Celfon's effect. Whichever number the light lands on, I look at that many cards from the top of my Deck and can summon a Level four or below Morphtronic monster from the cards," Leo explained.

A light appeared on the keypad on Morphtronic Celfon and moved between one and six. The result was two, so Leo picked up the top two cards of his Deck. He then smiles and Special Summons Morphtronic Boomboxen in Defense Position and shuffles the remaining cards back into his Deck.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1,200

DEF: 400

Effect: While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack.

"And since this is my second summon this turn, Summon Reactor's effect doesn't activate!" Leo called out.

Leo then Set one card and ended his turn.

Grieger Normal Summons Trap Reactor-Y FI in Attack Position.

Trap Reactor-Y FI

LV: 4

Type: Machine

ATT: Dark

ATK: 800

DEF: 1,800

Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can destroy the Trap Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Grieger then attacks Morphtronic Celfon with Trap Reactor-Y FI, but Leo activates his face-down Morphtransition switching Morphtronic Celfon to Defense Position and negating the attack. Trap Reactor-Y FI's effect then activates, destroying Morphtransition and inflicting 800 damage to Leo.

Leo: 2,400

Grieger: 3,500

Grieger then attacks Morphtronic Boomboxen with Summon Reactor-SK, but Leo uses the effect of Morphtronic Boomboxen to negate the attack. This allows Grieger to activate his face-down Damage Summon, paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon Spell Reactor-RE from his hand in Attack Position.

Spell Reactor-RE

LV: 3

Type: Machine

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1,200

DEF: 900

Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can destroy the Spell Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Grieger then attacks and destroys Morphtronic Boomboxen with Spell Reactor-RE. Grieger Sets one card and ends his turn.

Leo: 2,400

Grieger: 2,700

Leo activates the Defense Position effect of Morphtronic Celfon. The result is a three, so he checks the top three cards of his Deck before returning them back to the top of his Deck in the order they were originally in. Next, he switches Celfon to Attack Position and activates its Attack Position effect. The result is a one, so he checks the top card of his Deck. He Special Summons Morphtronic Datatron in Attack Position.

Morphtronic Datatron

LV: 3

Type: Pyro

ATT: Fire

ATK: 1,200

DEF: 600

Effect: While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent. While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

A robot that transforms from a giant flash drive appears in front of him. Leo then takes 800 damage due to Summon Reactor-SK's effect.

Leo: 1,600

Grieger: 2,700

Leo then Tributes Morphtronic Celfon to activate the effect of Datatron, inflicting 600 damage to Grieger.

Leo: 1,600

Grieger: 2,100

Leo then Tributes Morphtronic Datatron to Summon Gadget Hauler in Attack Position.

Gadget Hauler

LV: 6

Type: Machine

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1,300

DEF: 0

Effect: Once per turn, you can send any number of "Morphtronic" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 800 ATK for each.

He then uses its effect, discarding Morphtronic Magnen to increase its ATK by 800. Leo then plays Factory of 100 Machines, removing from play all the "Morphtronic" monsters in his Graveyard to increase the ATK of Gadget Hauler by 200 for each removed monster until the End Phase. With four removed from play, Gadget Hauler gains 800 ATK. Leo then takes 800 damage due to "Spell Reactor-RE's" effect.

Leo: 800

Grieger: 2,100

Leo then attacks Trap Reactor-Y FI with Gadget Hauler. Leo has the potential to win with this move, because the difference between the two monsters' ATK is exactly equal to Grieger's current Life Points, but Grieger activates Delta Reactor, sending his three monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE

LV: 8

Type: Machine

ATT: Wind

ATK: 3,000

DEF: 2,500

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Summon Reactor-SK". Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls. Once during each of your opponent's turns, you can activate 1 of the following effects: When your opponent Normal Summons or Special Summons a monster, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent. When your opponent Sets a card, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

A replay occurred and Leo opted not to attack. Leo ends his turn. On the End Phase, the effect of Factory of 100 Machines wears off; removing the boost it gave to Gadget Hauler.

Grieger draws. He then sends one card in his hand to the Graveyard to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect, destroying Gadget Hauler. He then attacks Leo directly with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Leo: 0

Grieger: 2,100

Winner: Grieger


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After the duel, Leo was moping around up in the hallway outside the Duelist Room next to his sister, Yusei, and me.

"Leo, you did great," Luna tried cheering him up.

"Out of my way!" Akiza snapped, storming past us.

She threw a glare at me as she walked past us.

"What's her problem?" Leo asked.

In the Duelist Room, Grieger returned after his victory and sat down on the sofa.

"THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLE DUEL IN WHICH GRIEGER WENT ON VICTORIOUS! THE NEXT DUEL WILL BE BETWEEN AKIZA IZINSKI AND SIR RANDSBORG!" MC announced.

Akiza and the man in the knight costume walk out onto the battlefield.

"I'll go first," Sir Randsborg announced.

Duel Mode Activated

Akiza: 4,000

Sir Randsborg: 4,000

Randsborg Normal Summons Masked Knight LV3 in Attack Position.

Masked Knight LV3

LV: 3

Type: Warrior

ATT: Earth

ATK: 1,500

DEF: 800

Effect: During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV5" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

He then activates the effect of Masked Knight LV3, inflicting 400 damage to Akiza, but forbidding himself from attacking with Masked Knight LV3 this turn.

Akiza: 3,600

Sir Randsborg: 4,000

Randsborg then activates Level Up, sending Masked Knight LV3 to the Graveyard and Special Summoning Masked Knight LV5 in Attack Position, while ignoring the summoning conditions.

Masked Knight LV 5

LV: 5

Type: Warrior

ATT: Earth

ATK: 2,300

DEF: 1,300

Effect: During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV7" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.) Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

Randsborg then activates Masked Knight LV5's effect, inflicting 1000 damage to Akiza, but forbidding himself from attacking with Masked Knight LV5 this turn.

Akiza: 2,600

Sir Randsborg: 4,000

Randsborg then Sets a card and ends his turn.

Akiza Normal Summons Wall of Ivy in Defense Position.

Wall of Ivy

LV: 2

Type: Plant

ATT: Earth

ATK: 300

DEF: 1,200

Effect: FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Ivy Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your opponent's side of the field. When this Token is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage.

Next she activates the Spell Seed of Deception, Special Summoning one Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from her hand. She Special Summons Copy Plant in Defense Position.

Copy Plant

LV: 1

Type: Plant

ATT: Wind

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Effect: Tuner. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field to have this card's Level become equal to the selected monster's Level until the End Phase.

She then activates the effect of Copy Plant to make its Level equal to Masked Knight LV5's. Since Masked Knight LV5 is Level 5, Copy Plant becomes Level 5.

"I now Tune my Copy Plant with my Wall of Ivy in order to Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza called out.

I got to my feet when I saw her do this and saw Black Rose Dragon rise behind Akiza.

"Oh you got to be kidding me… she's the Black Rose!" I announced inside the Duelist Room.

She then activates the effect of Black Rose Dragon to destroy all cards on the field. Akiza then Sets a card. She then activates the Field Spell Card Black Garden. As long as this card is face-up, any monster that is summoned through something other than the effect of Black Garden will have its ATK halved while Black Garden is face-up and then a Rose Token will be summoned onto the controller's opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. Akiza, during her Main Phase, can destroy Black Garden and any monsters on the field to Special Summon a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. Akiza ends her turn.

Randsborg then activates the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive to add Masked Knight LV3 from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons Masked Knight LV3 in Attack Position. The effect of Black Garden then halves the ATK of Masked Knight LV3 and Special Summons a Rose Token (800/800) to Akiza's side of the field in Attack Position. Randsborg then activate Masked Knight LV3's effect, inflicting 400 damage to Akiza.

Akiza: 2,200

Randsborg: 4,000

Akiza then activates her face-down Doppelganger. Now whenever Akiza takes effect damage through a monster's effect, Randsborg will take the same amount of damage. Since Akiza just took damage through a monster's effect, Randsborg takes the same amount of damage.

Akiza: 2,200

Randsborg: 3,600

A cut appeared on Randsborg's cheek and the audience took notice.

"Hey, that did real damage to him!" someone called out.

"She's that Black Rose Witch everyone's been talking about!" someone else called out.

Randsborg Sets two cards and ends his turn.

Akiza activates Mark of the Rose, equipping it to Masked Knight LV3 and taking control of Masked Knight LV3. Now during each of Akiza's End Phases, control of Masked Knight LV3 will be switched back to Randsborg, but during each of Akiza's Standby Phases, control of Masked Knight LV3 will be switched to Akiza. Masked Knight LV3 attacks Randsborg directly.

Akiza: 2,200

Sir Randsborg: 2,850

Akiza activates the Equip Spell Vengeful Servant and equips it to Masked Knight LV3. Now each time Masked Knight LV3 switches control, the controller receives damage equal to its original ATK. Akiza ends her turn. During Akiza's End Phase, Masked Knight LV3 returns to Randsborg as per the effect of Mark of the Rose. The effect of Vengeful Servant then activates, inflicting damage to Randsborg equal to the original ATK of Masked Knight LV3.

Akiza: 2,200

Sir Randsborg: 1,350

Randsborg then activates his face-down Level Change to send Masked Knight LV3 to the Graveyard and Special Summon Masked Knight LV5 from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Black Garden halves the ATK of Masked Knight LV5 and Special Summons a Rose Token (800/800) to Akiza's side of the field in Attack Position.

Randsborg draws and Masked Knight LV5's effect is then activated on Randsborg's Standby Phase, allowing Randsborg to send Masked Knight LV5 from the field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Masked Knight LV7 from his Deck in Attack Position.

Masked Knight LV7

LV: 7

Type: Warrior

ATT: Earth:

ATK: 2,900

DEF: 1,800

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with Masked Knight LV5. Once per turn you can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.

Black Garden halves its ATK to 1,450 and Special Summons one "Rose Token" (800/800) to Akiza's side of the field in Attack Position. Randsborg equips Masked Knight LV7 with Glory Shield. Masked Knight LV7 then attacks a Rose Token, but it is not destroyed by the attack.

Akiza: 1,550

Sir Randsborg: 1,350

"Rose Tokens cannot be destroyed by battle," Akiza informed Randsborg.

"More witchcraft from the Black Rose," Randsborg responded.

Due to Glory Shield's effect, Randsborg can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field and he chooses to destroy Doppelganger. Randsborg then Activates the effect of Masked Knight LV7, inflicting 1500 damage to Akiza.

Akiza: 50

Sir Randsborg: 1,350

"It looks like she's going to lose," I muttered.

"Not necessarily," Yusei responded.

Randsborg Sets a card and ends his turn. Akiza activates the effect of Black Garden to destroy itself and all Plant-Type monsters on her field to Special Summon a monster from her Graveyard that has ATK equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters. Akiza Special Summons Black Rose Dragon in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of Black Rose Dragon, removing from play Wall of Ivy from her Graveyard to make the ATK of Masked Knight LV7 zero until the End Phase.

"No… please, have mercy!" Randsborg called out pleadingly.

"Witches don't have mercy!" Akiza called out in response, attacking with her Black Rose Dragon.

Black Rose Dragon unleashed a stream of burning rose petals, destroying Masked Knight LV7 and hitting Sir Randsborg right in his breastplate. He was thrown back into the far wall of the stands and fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

Akiza: 50

Sir Randsborg: 0

Winner: Akiza

"She's a witch! A cheater! Get rid of her!" people from the crowd called out at Akiza as she walked away.

"Damn…," I muttered under my breath.

"I'd hate to be the one that has to face her next," Professor Frank commented.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Yusei went on to beat Shira in a Duel, Commander Koda beat Professor Frank in their Duel, and then it was just left with Garret and me for our Duel.

"You're going down, Hishiro," he said as we walked down the hall toward the battlefield.

"Not on your life," I responded.

We walked onto the battlefield and faced off against one another.

Duel Mode Activated

Garret: 4,000

Me: 4,000

"I'll go first!" I announced, drawing my five cards.

I summoned Lambda Locust in Attack Mode, followed that by Special Summoning Tau Bull in Attack Mode, and ended my turn with two cards facedown.

"Your turn," I said to Garret.

He drew and smirked.

"First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Blind Obedience," Garret said.

"With this card whenever I Normal or Special Summon a Dark or Light Attributed monster, you take a hundred points of damage and I gain a hundred Life Points. In addition to that, all monsters you Normal or Special Summon must be summoned in face-down Defense Position," Garret explained.

"Sounds like fun," I muttered.

"I now summon Crypt Ghast!" Garret called out.

His shadowy ghost appeared in front of him and Blind Obedience activated.

Garret: 4,100

Me: 3,900

"Attack Lambda Locust!" Garret called out.

His specter engulfed my Lambda Locust in darkness, destroying it.

Garret: 4,100

Me: 2,850

"I end my turn," Garret said.

I drew my next card.

"Tau Bull, attack Crypt Ghast!" I called out.

Since I had two cards in my Hand, Tau Bull's ATK increased by 200, making it 1,800.

"I now activate Iota Sword!" I called out.

That gave my Bull an extra 300 ATK. It charged through Crypt Ghast, destroying it.

Garret: 3,800

Me: 2,850

"I end my turn," I said.

Garret drew his next card.

"I summon Vizkopa Guildmage in Defense Position and activate One Thousand Lashes, putting it on Tau Bull!" Garret called out.

Vizkopa Guildmage

LV: 4

Type: Spellcaster

ATT: Dark

ATK: 1,600

DEF: 1,000

Effect: Vizkopa Guildmage is both a Dark and Light Attributed monster.

Garret: 3,900

Me: 2,750

"I end my turn and you now lose two hundred more Life Points thanks to One Thousand Lashes," Garret said.

Garret: 3,900

Me: 2,550

I drew my card and summoned Delta Turtle in facedown Defense Position, ending my turn.

Garret drew and smirked.

"I summon Knight of Obligation!" he called out.

Knight of Obligation

LV: 4

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 1,500

DEF: 1,200

Effect: Tuner. Whenever you Normal or Special Summon a Dark or Light Attributed monster, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent and gain 100 Life Points.

I took more damage from Blind Obedience.

Garret: 4,000

Me: 2,450

"I now Tune Knight of Obligation with Vizkopa Guildmage to Synchro Summon Obzedat, Ghost Council!" Garret called out.

Knight of Obligation turned into four rings of green energy, circling around Vizkopa Guildmage, turning it into four orbs of energy.

Obzedat, Ghost Council

LV: 8

Type: Zombie

ATT: Dark

ATK: 3,000

DEF: 3,000

Effect: 1 Dark or 1 Light Attributed Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s).

Obzedat, Ghost Council is both a Dark and Light Attributed monster. When Obzedat, Ghost Council is Synchro Summoned, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and gain 500 Life Points. Once per turn, you may remove Obzedat, Ghost Council from play and then Special Summon it to the field during your next Standby Phase.

"You now lose five hundred Life Points from Obzedat and I gain five hundred Life Points! You also lose an extra hundred and I gain the same!" Garret called out.

Garret: 4,600

Me: 1,850

Damn, Garret was coming back with a vengeance against me.

"Attack his facedown!" Garret called out.

Obzedat, which consisted of five ghosts of different sizes, flew over, hitting my facedown monster, destroying Delta Turtle.

"Since you attacked Delta Turtle, I can draw an extra card my next turn," I revealed.

"Big whoop. I now remove Obzedat from play thanks to its effect. Obzedat returns my next turn to deal even more damage to you," Garret said.

Obzedat left the field, leaving him without any monsters. Garret ended his turn and I got dealt 200 damage from One Thousand Lashes.

Garret: 4,600

Me: 1,650

I drew my two cards and had only one move to make, but I needed to wait.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," I said.

Obzedat returned to the field and I got dealt 500 more damage.

Garret: 5,100

Me: 1,150

"Ready to lose, Nero?" Garret asked me.

"Not quite," I responded.

"Accept your fate! I summon Kingpin's Pet and you lose a hundred more Life Points while I gain more!" Garret called out.

Garret: 5,200

Me: 1,050

"I now attack your Tau Bull with Obzedat!" Garret called out.

"I activate Ultimate Apocalypse!" I called out in response.

Every card on the field was destroyed right then and there.

Garret glared at me through the smoke and ended his turn.

"I now summon Upsilon Noblewoman in Attack Position and I activate its effect! I pay a thousand Life Points to bring a Tuner Monster from my Deck to my Hand!" I called out.

Garret: 5,200

Me: 50

"I now activate Mu Nu Xi to Special Summon Alpha Beta Gamma Synchron!" I called out.

Alpha Beta Gamma Synchron

LV: 4

Type: Warrior

ATT: Light

ATK: 1,300

DEF: 1,000

Effect: This card can also be used as "Alpha Synchron", "Beta Synchron", and/or "Gamma Synchron" for Synchro Summons.

"I now activate one more Mu Nu Xi to Special Summon Kappa Serpent," I said.

I smiled, knowing what I needed to do next.

"I Tune Alpha Beta Gamma Synchron with Upsilon Noblewoman and Kappa Serpent in order to Synchro Summon Alpha Beta Gamma Chimera!" I called out.

Alpha Beta Gamma Synchron became four rings of green energy and surrounded both Kappa Serpent and Upsilon Noblewoman, turning them into six orbs of energy. A monster with a lion's body and head, the upper torso of an armored knight sticking out from behind the lion's head, and a pair of eagle wings appeared in front of me.

Alpha Beta Gamma Chimera

LV: 10

Type: Fiend

ATT: Dark

ATK: 3,900

DEF: 2,100

Effect: "Alpha Synchron", "Beta Synchron", and "Gamma Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)

This monster can attack three times.

"Attack and end this," I ordered my monster.

"Damn you Nero Hishiro, damn you to Hell!" Garret shouted over at me as Alpha Beta Gamma Chimera attacked him three times in a row thanks to its effect.

Garret: 0

Me: 50

Winner: Me

Garret tried rushing over to me, but some security guards standing nearby tackled him to the ground.

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Garret roared, kicking and screaming as the security guards dragged him away.

I just turned my head away in disgust.


End file.
